The Bet!
by kawaiipotato123
Summary: She had the biggest crush on her best friend and he knew that. One day, they were passing notes, then made a pointless bet. Next he leaves her. But comes back a five years later, as he shows up at her doorstep. What would Lucy say or do next? [Natsu & Lucy] [AU]
1. He Leaves Her

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Guess you won," Natsu whispers softly into her ears as he gives her a £20 pound note and chuckles, then tears started running down Lucy's face.

"For once," Lucy says to Natsu as she smiles and looks down at her feet. She looked like a mess.

Natsu's grip tightens around Lucy's waist. He puts his index finger under Lucy's chine and have the thumb on the chin as he tilts her head up. Natsu gives Lucy his signature smile. He starts to kiss her forehead, then moves softly onto her lips.

* * *

_Past - Half Way Through Year 7 (Highschool)_

_A piece of paper lands on Lucy's desk as she stares at it. Turns her head to look at Natsu, then looks back to the paper as she picks it up and begins to read it._

_'Have you ever thought about the future?' _

_Lucy rolls her eyes and begins to write on the back of the piece of paper, 'Too many times... What about you?' _

_She tosses it to Nastu's desk as he open and reads it._

_Lucy felt anxious as she waits patiently for Natsu's reply as she watches him write something on the piece of paper._

_Natsu flings it back to Lucy as she begins to read it._

_'Naw, what's the point? I'd rather go with the flow and whatever happens in the future was fated for me'._

_Suddenly an idea popped into Lucy's head as she begins to smile and writes, 'guess what?' And throws it back to Natsu again._

_Natsu reads the piece of paper, he turns to look at Lucy and gives her the 'really?' look and begins to write on it, then quickly tosses __it back to Lucy as she begins to read it:_

_'What? This better be good Luce.'_

_ Making Lucy chuckle at Natsu's response. She writes back, 'I can see through the future and that will be we getting married someday'. _

_Lucy was holding in her laughter, making Natsu question at what she was doing as she passes the paper to him._

_Natsu gives her the 'you-gone-crazy-girl' look and mouthes 'liar', but Lucy couldn't quite catch what Natsu was saying, as she give him 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' look. _

_Natsu roll his eyes and write on the paper and throw it back to Lucy and reads._

_'You girl are a liar and are you sure wanna make a bet on it? Knowing I probably win this as usual!' _

_Making Lucy remember all the bets they made as Natsu endless winning them all. Then puts a determind face on and writes, 'why not? I see no harm in this bet'. Then flings the piece of paper back._

_Natsu smirks at the paper begins to write and in no time, he passes the paper to Lucy as she quickly reads it._

_'Alright, I bet it on for £20 pounds, that we won't get married to each other before we are in our 30s'._

_Making Lucy smile and turns round to look at him to find the school bell ringing while everyone packs up their stuff._

_"Deal?" Natsu says as he holds out his hand._

_"Deal!" Lucy says as she shakes his hand while Natsu does his signature smile making Lucy's cheeks go a rosey colour and looks away._

_"Lucy and Natsu!" the teacher shouts at them._

_"Yes miss?" Lucy says nervously as she looks at the teacher stood in front of her._

_"You have a 10 minute detention along with you Mr Dragoneel for exchanging notes and not paying attention in class" the teacher says._

_Making Natsu groan and sits back in his seat and Lucy sigh. __When they turned to look at each other, they began to giggle._

* * *

_Past - Last year of Highschool (Year 11) - Night Time_

_"Hey Luce?" Natsu says, as he walks with Lucy to her house from the karaoke party._

_"Yeah Natsu?" Lucy says, as she felt the summer breeze crossing her face, while Natsu stayed behind her._

_"I'll be leaving soon..." Natsu says quietly as he gazes up to the sky, making Lucy stop in her tracks. Her eyes widen as she felt her heart stop. All they could her in the silence was cicada's sound in the distance. She turns around to look at him._

_"What?" Lucy says looking confused, as Natsu looks back down and stares into her eyes._

_"You heard me Luce, I'm moving to New York with my dad due to business reasons and this will be the final time we see each other and say goodbye for real," Natsu says louder as he clenches his fist. _

_"B__ut, you can always come and stay with me and see if your dad agrees or you could..." Lucy says she felt her eyes become moist and clasps her hands._

_"I already did that what you said," Natsu says __tranquillity__ as Lucy continues to say something to make Natsu stay, but she didn't hear him._

_"Lucy! I already told you I did what you said, but nothing stopped my dad from changing his mind!" Natsu says out loudly as he grabs hold of Lucy's shoulder and stares at her eyes._

_"But, but..." Lucy says as she felt her tears nearly breaking through but still held them back, while she struggles her way out of Natsu's grip._

_"JUST STOP IT LUCY! NO MORE BUTS! THERE'S NOTHING YOU COULD DO NOW!" Natsu shouts at Lucy as he shakes her._

_Lucy felt her world has shattered into a million of pieces. She felt lost and lonely._

_She just stood still, clenching her hands and shaking. Then stops clamping her fists as Natsu gently let's go of her shoulder. _

_Then Natsu's eyes widen as he feels something burning against on his cheek and finds himself looking to his side. He touches his cheek and turns to look at Lucy with her hand over her chest in the air and her head down._

_Lucy begins to lift up her head with tears running down her face, making Natsu notice what he has done and stood still as Lucy runs off in the distance._

_Natsu felt something deep inside his chest had broken somethinag that can't be replace, fixed or undo. _

_"Luce?..." Natsu says as he continues to stare at her figure. His arm reaches out for the figure and tries to grab it but her figure disappears into darkness._

_He clasps onto his shirt. Something had stabbed him a numerous of times as each stab grew deeper into his chest. No his heart._

_"SHIT!" Natsu shouts out loud as he punches the lamp post. Suddenly he felt something wet running down his face, he goes and touches it to find himself crying..._

* * *

_Lucy enters the house quietly as she takes her shoes off in the dark. Then someone turns on the light making Lucy hiss._

_"Lucy, darling?" Layla says in a worried tone as she leans against the door frame in her PJs._

_"Hello Mama, sorry I came back late tonight," Lucy says as she force herself to put on a smile hoping Layla wouldn't have notice her red eyes._

_"Darling, you shouldn't have made me worry so much," Layla say in relief as she pulls Lucy into a hug._

_"You worry too much Mama or you get wrinkles faster," Lucy says as she hugs back and begins to laugh._

_"Haha very funny Lucy," Layla says as she continues to hug, as things go silent and awkward._

_"Mama have you heard about Natsu moving to New York?" Lucy asks knowing how close her mum and Natsu's dad is and her feelings for him._

_Layla pulls a concerned look as she hugs Lucy. __"Yeah, sorry I couldn't tell you earlier could have gotten Natsu a present to remember us," Layla says sadly as she feels Lucy girp tighten._

_"It's alright..." Lucy slightly wimpers as she tries to hold back her tears._

_"It's all gonna be okay Lucy you can let it out," Layla says as Lucy begins to sobs letting her emotions out, while Layla pats her head._

_Couple minutes later Lucy calms down and stops hugging Layla._

_"Darling you go clean yourself up and I make some tea for us", Layla says as she pats Lucy on the head and smiles._

_"Okay mama," Lucy says while she nods. Then goes upstairs and enters to her bedroom._

_ As she closes the door she leans against the door, slides down to the floor, brings her knees up to her chest. Grabs her phone out of her pocket to see 17 calls missed and 20 text messages received all from Natsu._

_She looks up at her ceiling and says, "that idiot..."_

* * *

Hello!

I'm back with a short story and it's **ONLY** going to be two chapters long. (^-^)

I was inspired by a post I saw on Facebook.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now I'm off writing the other chapter.

As always favourite/follow the story and leave a review on what you think about the story.

Stay in tune for the next update.

P.s I am sorry for the spelling mistakes and the grammar.

* * *

Rewritten - 28/10/15


	2. He Confesses To Her

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_Five Years Later..._

Lucy looks around her room to see loads of boxes on the floor, some on top of each other and let's out a small smile.

Soon, Lucy begins to clear out her drawers in her desk. 'Man, I should clean the drawers more often...' Lucy thought as she begins to clean the draw out. Something caught the corner of Lucy's eye as her eyes widen and she smiles.

"Finally, I have found you!" Lucy says as she picks up her all time favourite book, which Layla gave Lucy for her eleventh birthday.

Lucy begins to smile as she remembers the good memories she had with her family, before Layla died in a car crash trying to rush back home in the rain for Lucy's seventeenth birthday.

Then Lucy brought the book closer to her chest, as she remembers the painful memories of her emotional standing in front of her mum's grave with Jude crying along with her friends supporting her, as each one gave her a hug and standing beside her all the time.

"Mama, I wish you were here now..." Lucy says quietly as tears begin to form in her eyes, then something dropped out her book. When she looked at the piece scrap paper as tear fell on to it.

"Huh? What's this?" Lucy says as she wipes her tears and picks up a piece of scrap paper that dropped out of her favourite book. Lucy begins to open the note and read it slowly as all the memories begin to flood back of her back in highschool especially she spent most of her time with Natsu.

Lucy smiles at the piece of paper, just remembering how precious it was to her. Lucy says, "what a pointless bet we made, guess we're both idiots after all..." To herself quietly.

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

Lucy wanted to stay in that moment forever, but felt annoyed as the person kept ringing the doorbell. Until, they stopped it ringing the door bell as it goes all quiet in the house.

'They must have left,' Lucy thought as she looks through her window to find a red Ferrari. 'That must be the next door neighbours,' Lucy thought as she continues to clear out the drawers.

After a moments of peace and quiet, someone began to spam the button on the door bell.

"I give up!" Lucy as rushes down the stairs, grab the keys and unlocks the door as she was about to give them a piece of her mind to them on how annoying they are being.

As Lucy opens the door wide open, she freezes on the spot with a confused yet surprised look. 'Pink haired idiot...' Lucy thought as she stares at Natsu who was staring at her.

"Yo," Natsu says casually as he lift up his hand in the air with a smile.

"Hi?" Lucy says as she pinches herself to see if she was in a dream making Natsu question her actions, soon it goes all silent between the two.

"Sooo, how's life been?" Natsu asks as he breaks the silence.

"Had my ups and downs in life and you?" Lucy quickly responds as she clenches her fists behind her back, while keeping a smile on.

"Same here..." Natsu says as he goes quiet along with Lucy.

'Awkward...' Both of them thought as Lucy fiddle with her nails and Natsu just awkwardly stares something around him.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please make yourself at home," Lucy says as she smiles and heads towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure Luce?" Natsu shouts out. "I'm sure Natsu," Lucy says as she shouts back and remembers how Natsu would just barge into her house like it was his home, while he just invades Lucy's privacy all the time.

'Luce... That's been a long time I used that nickname,' Natsu thought as he enters the house and remembers the good times they had making Natsu smile like an idiot.

Few minutes later, Lucy comes out of the kitchen holding a tray full of snacks and sweets with two bottles of iced cold green tea. Natsu eyes begin to sparkle as Lucy puts the tray down on the table.

"Guess you haven't lost that big appetite of yours Natsu," Lucy says as she smiles at Natsu while he grabs a packet of crisp and shove it down his mouth.

"Nope! Just the same old Natsu," Natsu says cheerfully while Lucy just simply roll her eyes to think her best friend (more like her crush), hasn't changed during the five years that have passed unlike her.

"Hajek yjo stanrdhe uninwjxty yejt?" Natsu says while eating his crisps.

"Please speak english Natsu," Lucy says as she grabs her bottle, opens it and takes a few sips.

"Sorry, I said have you started university yet?" Natsu asks with curiosity.

"Yeah I started when I was nineteen, why?" Lucy says as she wonders why Natsu asked her.

"I'm gonna start mine this year and I was hoping at least one of you I can hang around with, if you know I what I mean," Natsu says as Lucy fiddled with her fingers while it made Lucy wanting at ask Natsu a question but was afraid to ask.

Natsu notices Lucy fiddling with her fingers. 'Old habit...' Natsu thought as he remembers something and reaches for the box in his pocket of his trousers while Lucy makes a confused yet question look at Natsu.

Natsu gives Lucy a purple box as Lucy questions him even more. "Come on open it Luce, we don't have all day," Natsu says rather impatiently as his eyes sparkled.

"God Natsu just calm down," Lucy says as she opens the box slowly wondering what's inside the mysterious box. Lucy's eye widen as her mouth makes a 'o' shape. Then she turns to look at Natsu and points at the object, then points to herself as Natsu nods at her with a smile.

"Thank you Natsu!" Lucy says as she gives Natsu a big hug, (well more like Lucy just literally throws herself at Natsu) making them both fall back on the sofa. Natsu was at the bottom while Lucy was on the top as they stare into each other's eye as they burst out laughing at each other.

Once the laughter died down. Natsu pulls Lucy closer to his face and gently pushes her head to the side of his head and whispers, "no problem Luce, this present is a special present because it's a sorry present from me and it means a lot to me". He hugs tightly around her shoulders while Lucy was still on top of him as she tries to hide her blushed face away from him.

'A sorry present?...' Lucy thought as she wiggles out of Natsu's grip, then puts on the elegant bracelet with all the zodiac signs on, made of gold and decorated beautifully with diamonds and paint. 'Perfect size,' Lucy thought happily as she to admires the bracelet while she hold her arm out and bends her arm to get a better view of a her bracelet.

Natsu smiles sweetly at Lucy as she looks at the bracelet. 'She looks beautiful...' Natsu thought as he wants to pull Lucy into an embrace and kiss her pink lips. Lucy pulls her eyes of her bracelet, then turns to look at Natsu as she questions what he said before.

"I bet, your thinking about what I meant by this as a sorry present, aren't you?" Natsu says as he smiles while Lucy nods at him.

Natsu pauses for a moment as he remembers the last time they talked (more like argued). Natsu grips tighten while Lucy saw it and reaches out for his hand trying to comfort him.

"Luce, I'm sorry about the last time we spoke, I'm sorry for missing your birthdays and not able to celebrate them with you, I'm sorry for not able to take you to the summer and New Years eve festivals..." Natsu continues on as Lucy smiles at him.

"Honestly Natsu I'm glad your back," Lucy says as she hugs Natsu, but he shakes his head and pushes Lucy away from him as he holds both of Lucy's shoulders.

"Luce..." Natsu says as his grips tighten and he lowers his head down, while Lucy just stares at the top of his head then slowly brings her hands, places them on each side of Natsu's face and lifts up his head to see his face.

"What is it your sorry about Natsu?" Lucy asks him quietly as Natsu sighs and lift one hand to Lucy's hand. He stares deeply into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes as she stares into Natsu's onyx eyes.

Natsu bits his lip and finally says, "the bet we made..." It made Lucy eyes soften as she smiles sweetly at him.

"It's alright I have all the time in the world to make you fall in love with you," Lucy says as she stares at Natsu with confidence. 'I can't believe you remembered the bet we made all them years ago Natsu,' Lucy thought.

"About that Luce, you made me..." Natsu pauses as Lucy patiently yet felt intense while she waits for his answer.

"F-f-fall in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you," Natsu shutters a little but was able to confess his feelings towards Lucy all them years. Now he felt weight has lifted off his shoulders. While Lucy just stares at him with wide eyes.

It goes all silent as Lucy tries to process it in while Natsu just feels embarrassed and starches the back of his head.

"I noticed these feelings deep inside I had for you ever since we lasted talk, I felt guilty for not noticing," Natsu says bitterly while he bites his bottom lip. Lucy opens for mouth but no sound or words came out.

"But there is one thing I want you ask you," Natsu tells Lucy. "How do I say? Umm, Lucy do you want to like ummm..." Natsu says as he tries to figure out what to say, while Lucy just cuts in and says, "be your girlfriend?" Natsu eyes widen as he looks at Lucy, while she bursts out laughing at him and Natsu just pouts at her.

"You are just too easy to read due to the way you act," Lucy says as she stops laughing while wiping a tear away. Then Natsu makes a 'hmph' sound as he crosses his arms then turns so his back was facing her instead acting like a five year old.

Lucy gently smiles with one eyebrow raised up at Natsu. 'Idiot,' Lucy thought as she closes the distance between them.

Lucy wraps her arms around Natsu's waist and put her chin on top of his shoulder and whispers, "y-e-s I will be your girlfriend." This made Natsu's eyes widen as he turns around to hug Lucy tightly. She returns to hug him back with giggles.

"So what we do? Like what do girlfriends and boyfriends do exactly?" Natsu asks bluntly while he blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Huh?!" Lucy says.

* * *

_Three years Late__r__..._

Lucy holds Natsu's hand as they walk through the sandy beaches of the Caribbeans. Each step they took it made a mold of their feet on the wet sand while they enjoyed the view of the sun setting. 'Perfect place,' Natsu thought as he secretly signals for the camera man.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu says as he stops and Lucy turns to look at him. "Yeah Natsu?" Lucy says as she moves herself to face him while Natsu grabs the Lucy's other hand.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday, I can't believe it's been three years Lucy," Natsu says as he looks at Lucy while they swing both of their arms from both sides.

"Yeah, time has gone really fast," Lucy says as she smiles at Natsu then looks at the sun setting in front of them. 'Beautiful,' Lucy thought as she continues to watch the sun setting down.

"Now, I want to ask you something, no more like confirm," Natsu says as he interrupts the beautiful moment and Lucy turns her head to look at Natsu. "What?" Lucy says seriously thinking something bad will happen, then begins to hear clicks from the distance as she turns to see a camera man and few of her friends holding tissues with tears in their eyes, while the guys smiled.

"All I want to say is..." Natsu says as Lucy turns back to look at Natsu, he bends down on to one knee and grabs a something out of his pocket. Making Lucy cover her mouth with one hand and clutches the other over her chest with a surprised look.

"Oh my god Natsu..." Lucy says as she watches him open a small purple box and in the box was a simple yet beautifully encrusted with diamonds the ring as it shined bright like a diamond, that will make any girl jealous, while Natsu smiles.

"Will you marry me Lucy? Please with a cherry on top," Natsu says as he waits for the answers while tears ran down Lucy's face and begins to nods while saying, "I will you idiot."

"Ah, but I'm your idiot miss Dragneel," Natsu says as he smiles and puts the diamond ring on Lucy's finger. Then he hugs her and twirls her around a couple of times and begins to kiss her non-stop like there was no tomorrow while Lucy returns the kisses as they giggle between them.

* * *

Heya! (^-^)/

Here is the final update to this fanfic! I hope you all liked it!

I really enjoyed writing this fanfic as well~

I'm sorry for this late update, since I have been busy with my exams. It sucks doing exams.

As always favourite/follow the story and leave a review on what you think about the story.

You can check out my other stories which I be updating soon hopefully~

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (^-^')

* * *

Rewritten - 29/10/15


End file.
